Promises
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: AU/AH: Caroline Wants Kids and Klaus Doesn't but his own insecurities doesn't stop him from giving her what she wants... {Two-Shot}
1. Promises: Part 1 of 2

**Believe me, this was meant to be a drabble but it turned into this. I got so caught up in it and to the anon on Tumblr that asked for this 'drabble' to be angst, I put as much angst in there as I could but I never liked ending my stuff on a sad note so...**

**Request: (Caroline wants kids Klaus doesn't)**

**AU/AH**

**Promises: Part 1/2**

* * *

Klaus knew what she wanted and she knew what his views were on the subject and he knew she wanted to persuade him otherwise but he knew his mind has been made up.

Caroline and Klaus have been married for a good five years and they were still very much in love. Their sex life got crazier and crazier as the years passed but Klaus and Caroline were careful, very careful.

It was two months ago when he noticed that she stop taking her pills, he knew she stopped taking them, because he always saw her in the morning. She would take a shower, brush her teeth and take her pill in the mirror while I stood behind her, brushing my teeth.

She had suddenly stopped taking her pills but that was of no inconvenience to him, he wore condoms anyways, you could never be too careful, he figured she was just tired of the bitterness of it and seeing as they used condoms, it wouldn't hurt to stop taking the tablets.

Then he got suspicious when they were getting ready to have sex, she would try to persuade him to lose the condom but he wouldn't have it and she relented a couple of times.

Then it got to a point where she got tired of asking him to lose the condoms and she feel out of the mood, leaving him hard and wanting all night.

What really got him suspicious was when he would look for his condoms when they were ready only to find none and he wouldn't enter her at all without one, but that didn't stop him from pleasuring her at all. In fact, before she would try to make him enter her without the use of a condom, he would pleasure her to a point where she would forget about it completely and lose herself in the pleasure.

It didn't take him long to figure out that she had been throwing out his condoms, he caught her one day taking the entire box and throwing it away, claiming that she hadn't touched it at all and even asked him why he needed them to begin with since he was only fucking his wife.

He knew she knew why he wore them, he knew she knew why she took her pills and he knew why she threw his condoms out but no one was saying anything.

This silent situation they were having, strained their relationship. She stopped throwing his condoms out but she also stopped having sex with him and he knew why she stopped. She was angry at him and was punishing him and he knew why but no one said a thing.

It's been two months since they stopped having sex with each other and their strained relationship didn't stop there, they stopped talking to one another as they usually do. They stopped expressing what they felt, they stopped joking around, and they stopped exchanging sweet nothings to one another.

It got to a point where even his siblings and her mother noticed the tension between them and the next time he saw her mother, it looked as if she knew what was happened and didn't bother to even try to talk to him about it, Caroline must of had something to do with that because Liz never passed up an opportunity to lecture him about life and her daughter.

Another month had passed and they stopped talking completely. Only when necessary or required and they stopped cuddling, they slept on separate parts of the bed.

He had given up on trying fixing what was wrong with them because he knew what was wrong with them and there was no fixing that. He knew what he wanted and he knew what she wanted and they wanted different things.

He decided that he needed to try again.

So one morning while he knew Caroline was in the shower, he stripped and decided to join her. He hadn't in months and was a little nervous about it. Then he opened the doors, saw her naked body and well, his own body reacted the way it always does.

She turned around and he saw the little shock in her eyes but then she masked it with a look of indifference and turned back, facing the wall and soaping herself up.

He sighed, truly tired of fighting with her. Granted it was not a physical or verbal fight, but his mind and body was tortured enough and they needed to get passed this thing they had between them because as much pleasurable his hands had been and his thoughts of Caroline, it was nothing compared to her little hands, her hot and wet mouth or being inside her.

He reached forward and grabbed her by her hips. She tried to pull from him but he would not have it. He held onto her a little tighter and pulled her against his front and wrapped his hands against his slick and soapy body and his head was resting against her shoulders, his lips were by her ear.

"You're pulling away from me Caroline, we need to talk" he said softly.

She shook her head "I'm fine" she sighed and he knew that whenever she sighed and spoke then that means that she's lying.

"I know when you're lying remember, please, let's just talk about this. We always talk about our problems"

She shook her head and pulled away from me, forcefully and turned around, the coldest look I've ever seen on her facial features, it cracked his heart a little "I don't feel like talking Klaus"

He knew she was angry at him; she always called him Klaus when she's angry or disappointed at him.

"You're angry"

"I'm not" she retorted.

"I know you Caroline, I know you always call me Klaus when you're upset at me" he argued and she sighed.

"Klaus just..." she sighed and looked away from him "I just, I don't want to talk about anything. I just wanted go to work. I have to get there early; I have to prepare for class"

She was a teacher in a kindergarten school.

He sighed, knowing that he would not get her to talk at the moment and he nodded and took a quick shower and exited, he was not working today and as much as he would love to force her to stay home and talk but Caroline loved her job far too much to do that, especially since as of late.

He allowed her to go to work and got some laundry done, got come cleaning done, wanting to ease up on the work load for when she got home and painted when he was finished and was waiting for her return.

Like clockwork she entered the house and dropped her purse and jacket on the couch in the living room and went upstairs to take a shower and then she lay down for a nap. He allowed her to because he knew that trying to talk to her after she got home from work wasn't the best thing to do.

He cooked for her, her favorite meals and desserts just as she liked them and gently woke her up. She came down and thanked me for the meal he cooked and they both enjoyed it, slightly in the tension filled dining room.

When they were finished, she offered to do the dishes but he won't let her. He washed the dishes and cleaned up before heading upstairs and preparing for bed and waiting for Caroline to freshen up and enter the bedroom.

He watched as she exited the bathroom in her pajamas and went to her side of the bed but when she lay down on the bed, a pair of hands dragged her back and she squealed in shock and relaxed slightly when she remembered that it was her husband's hands that were on her and she suppose it was not a crime for a husband to touch his own wife.

His head rested against her shoulders again and she knew he was going to try to talk to her again. She was both happy and annoyed by this because while she realized that Klaus was not going to let her go without a fight, she didn't want a fight and she didn't want to hear what she already knew.

"Please, let's just talk" he whispered and she remembered that she had been refraining from having sex with him for so long.

"Fine" she hummed "What do you want to talk about?"

"The reason why we stopped sleeping together..." she cut him off.

"We are together right now" she told him.

"I meant the reason why my wife stopped fucking my brains out on a regular basis" Klaus explained bluntly.

His words made her gasp lightly and a familiar tingle shoot between her legs.

"Why my wife stopped talking to me..." he trailed off.

"Why my wife and I are pulling away from each other...I miss my wife and I want her back" he whispered into her ear.

Her heart to clench and her eyes to burn at the thought of hearing the words leave his lips.

She then turned around to face him and looked into his eyes, they were filled with so much sadness and pain that she couldn't look any longer without crying.

"I know why you've pulled away from me?" he stated and he could see her tremble as if she knew his input on it.

"Klaus..." she tried to stop him but he was faster.

"You stopped taking your birth control, tried to talk me into not using the condoms, you've even gone as far as throwing them away and when I refuse to enter you without one, you stopped sleeping with me, then you stopped talking to me..." he trailed off "You want to get pregnant"

She looked down at his words.

"You want a child" she heard him say "You want children"

She bit on her bottom lip to prevent it from trembling but it trembled between her teeth anyways.

"You also know..." she cut him off.

"You don't want any" her voice sounded broken and he hated that but that but he tried to think about him being a father and he knows he'll screw it up. Caroline will be an excellent mother but he's damaged and he doesn't want to damage the child, he refuses to damage any off spring of his like he did Henrik.

His little brother was placed into his care after his parents had died, it was about 11 months later when he left home one morning to sneak off a morning run before Henrik woke up and when he came home to find his entire house trashed and when he found his little brother lying on the kitchen floor with a knife stuck in his chest and he was not breathing.

He was dead.

No matter what his brothers, his friends or even Caroline said, he will always believe that he was the one who took the risk to leave him alone. If he hadn't left him, he might have been in the ground and his little brother might have been alive and he would have been content with that.

"I know you think that he died because of you Nik..." he cut her off again.

"Caroline, everyone in my life told me that it was not my fault and I was grateful for it but it doesn't matter anymore, I will always believe that he died because of me and I will never be able to stop blaming myself. I also have accepted that but I will not bring a child...I refuse to take that risk Caroline and I know that no one will ever be able to change my mind. I know I always said that I would give you anything, from the world and then some but as much as I hate not being able to give you everything you want, I can't..." she cut him off, because she has told him so many times that the death of his little brother was not his fault and if he doesn't believe it even know, it meant that she needed to make him see that it was not her fault. She was young and she can wait and if not, she has Klaus, his love was always like a warm blanket on a cold night to her and she was just happy that he was in her life.

"I understand Nik"

Then they lie together for the first time in months with a smile on their face but both smiles were anything but happy or content ones.

Since that night, Caroline had went back on her pills and worked double and overtime to make up for the months of loneliness he felt, they both felt and as much as they were happy that they returned to the way that they were, they were still different.

Caroline would be teaching her class or watching the children during their break and smile at their smile and the longing came back full force, causing a deep feeling of sadness in her at the thought of not ever having children.

She had to rid that from her thoughts and focus on loving Klaus and being there for him. Focus on her work, on their family, consisting of Klaus's childish siblings.

A month later, Klaus had decided to surprise Caroline at her job with her favorite cake he got for her.

He entered her classroom and saw her sitting by the window, he could see her reflection in the glass, she was smiling, and then she let out a laughter followed by...

Sniffle.

She was crying.

His entire body tensed and his heart and every eternal organ in him clenched tightly in pain at the sight. He left the room and went back to his job and the laughter followed by the sob that left her lips imprinted itself in his brain and demanded to stay there and torment him for days.

Then days turned weeks.

Then weeks turned into months and the sound tortured him, especially in his dreams and he knew he did that. He made her cry. He made her hurt.

That hurt him more than was willing to admit.

So she wanted a child of her own. She wanted a baby, she wanted children. He promised to give her the world and then some.

But what if his own child ends up the same way Henrik did?

He wouldn't be able to live with that, knowing that his worst fears came to life and the child died or worst because of him.

Would Caroline forgive him?

He decided that he was taking Caroline's advice and not dwelling on negative thoughts, that's what always cause his fears to surface anyways so the idea of seeing Caroline with a beaming smile on her face, swollen with his child, their child growing inside of her.

He dare say that he was actually smiling at the thought.

With that, he set his plan in motion, he wanted to just keep the good thoughts in his head and not focus on the bad, keep the positive and throw out the negative, like Caroline always say to him.

The next morning, Klaus woke before Caroline and went into the bathroom and into the cabinet over the sink and took out her pills. He looked at them and really thought about what he was about to do. The negative thoughts came into his mind and he shook them out immediately. With that he threw the pills into the trash and walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

He notices that Caroline is asleep and he knows that in her state when she wakes, she'll be too turned on to care about condoms or pills.

With that, he turned her so that she was lying on her back. Her legs parted slightly and he slowly parted them with his hands. He knew it felt kind of perverted to be doing this but he wanted to surprise her. She would ask questions while she was fully conscious.

He crawled on top of her and planted kisses on her neck, she moaned softly in her sleeping state and he kept up his ministrations, passing his hands everywhere around her in her night gown.

He touched her thighs, the inside of her thighs, ghost his hands over her perky breasts, but eventually his lips went back to the crook of her neck and one of his hand was resting on her thigh, the other disappeared between her legs to notice that her body was incredibly responsive to him, she was wet even in her sleep state.

He could slip her underwear down or rip it off but something told him that he was starting to behave like a pervert and she was his wife, he is allowed to make love to his wife anytime he pleases.

He tugged on the underwear and slowly pulled them down, the scent of her hit him like a bat to his face and his already strained member was now throbbing for her warmth rapidly.

He tugged his pants down, he hadn't ever entered her without protection before and the thought both terrified him and excited him all at once.

He crawled on top of her, noticing that she was slowly coming to, probably and the probing that was happening to her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and her eyes began to flutter lightly and her thighs were suddenly squeezing against his waist and he slowly entered her. His eyes widened, he finally felt how hot she really was, like so warm and she was so tight, like suction, sucking him in slowly. He saw the look of utter pleasure cloud her face.

"What the…" she muttered as her eyes landing on Klaus on top of her, inside of her.

"Shh…" he whispered and he moved slowly, pulling out almost completely to enter right back in.

He kept the slow pace, determined to make their pleasure last, her moans, his subtle groans and their mingled panting along with the scent of their copulating flooded through their entire room in huge waves.

However, with her tightness, her warmth, the strong lustful look she stared at him with, and their combined panting made him go faster and harder and he heard her cries for his each and every thrust; they were music to his ears

Then unexpectedly, he felt himself wanting to release so badly, and the familiar fluttering around him and the harshness in her panting told him that she too was close. He leaned down and buried his face into the crook of her neck as the intensity of both of their situation got to him and he panted harshly against her skin, his hands moved to her hands, planting them onto the bed, lacing their finger together and his thrusts grew harder.

"Nik" she squealed unexpectedly.

Then he felt her, she released all over him, it was so warm and it felt so good that right then he release in her as well with a harsh and muffled growl against her throat, harshly.

They were breathing heavily, he was still buried in her, he was still rock solid hard which was a delightful turn of events.

"I might just replace my alarm clock with you" he heard her whisper.

He smirked against her skin.

Then they rested against each other a while longer, when she no longer felt the familiar feeling of plastic.

"Klaus, you aren't wearin-" her voice was cut off when he thrust into her strongly and suddenly her womanhood was reawaken and a low groan was heard from Klaus and she then felt that he was still rock hard in her.

He took her again but this time, it was not slow and sweet at all.

Days went on and this was his routine. He would have sex with her before she leaves the bed every morning and within weeks he was beginning to think that something was wrong if she wasn't getting pregnant.

Then one morning, he was kissing her neck to wake her and she did wake, but her eyes suddenly went wide and she very harshly push his mouth away from her and she flee into the bathroom. He then heard her puking and his eyes went wide and his heart pounded against his chest, his entire body tensed and panic, mixed with a tiny little dash of excitement grew within him.

His wife was pregnant.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think...**

**xoxo Cindy**

**Tumblr: klaroline-fantasies**


	2. Promises: Part 2 of 2

**Since you asked for a part 2, here's one. That's it.**

**Promises: Part 2/2**

* * *

He knew; deep in his gut that he would be shocked himself when she did get pregnant and he did try to prepare himself for it. In fact, he did prepare himself for the shock that would hit him like lightening but at the scene in front of him, it hit him harder than he thought. The shock, as if this wasn't his plan at all, was there and it multiplied tenfold, that mild panic in his chest told him that he wasn't prepared at all.

His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, his entire body was shaking, the color of his skin drained from his body and soon, even he felt sick, like he could feel the bile rising from his throat and begging for release from his stomach.

His eyes widen at the uncomfortable feeling from his throat and quickly exited the bathroom where Caroline had been emptying her stomach over the toilet seat and quickly and ran down the flight of stairs and straight into the kitchen where he released the awful bile from his throat and into the sink. He used as much force as possible, no matter how much it hurt, to release it all from him and when he was done, he spat the remainder from his mouth.

He then heard footsteps from behind him and he thought for some reason that he had been caught red handed and needed to think of an excuse for his sudden sickness as soon as possible, because explaining to his wife that the thought of her actually being pregnant, the thought of him becoming a father, the mere thought of him having to raise a son, made him absolutely sick to his stomach, both literally and figuratively.

"Klaus what's wrong?" she asked, softly but hoarsely.

He knew that her throat was probably still hoarse from the hurling she had been doing just recently but he heard her as clear as day and thought and thought and thought for some excuse to give to her.

Then he remembers their little snacking last night.

Caroline had came home with a sudden sweet tooth and being the loving husband that he is, he offered to go out and buy loads of junk food for them to sit and eat to their hearts content.

Which was slightly true but his ultimate reason for offering to go out as quickly as he did was to get away from answering any questions about his sudden change of behavior, because he knows Caroline and she would notice the change and start asking questions.

"I think it's something we ate last night" he suggested quickly as he groaned his throat still in slight pain from the hurling he had just done. He mentally patting himself on his back for how well those lie worked out for him.

They both ate a lot of the junk food which means that right now, Caroline is just realizing that their sickness was caused by massive amounts of junk and they were both getting the after effects.

The thought of her actually being pregnant was not in her thoughts and he believed from the bottom of his thumping heart that his sickness was because of the snacks.

The rest of their day was spent drinking coffee, dumping the remainder of the snacks and fucking each other like horny teenagers as well as cuddling before falling asleep. He of course couldn't fall asleep because their sex had been…different today.

He has known Caroline all his entire life and she never swore. He used the language countless times but never has she. Not even in anger.

Today she did, oh goodness she did. She swore over and over again and shamelessly too, as if it was regular of her to say such words. He would either jump back to life when she swore or grow inside of her; it had to be the sexiest thing his wife, the woman, he will always love, has ever said in her life.

He knew she didn't like dirty talk because she felt like a whore but she would let the words slip every now and then to a point where she would be so worn out that they would just fly out of her mouth.

Needless to say, the swearing and dirty words did turn their love making into a real fucking. Not the one he usually describes to her when he got a little wild or she got a little wild because they were both near frantic and animalistic and hard and dirty and it was almost like porn but without the cameras.

He would like to know more than anything what had gotten into her and there was a whisper in the back of his mind about the reason for her insatiable body but he buried it under piles of memories, hoping to never dig it up again.

Tomorrow would come and his fears, well once something he wanted, he still wanted, for her of course but it was still his biggest nightmare.

* * *

The next day, everything ran as smooth as ever, he finally calmed down after eight am, thinking to himself that she would not empty her stomach the wrong way and confirm his fears and as he smiled to himself and fix the tie around his neck securely because he had a big day today. He was meeting some business men that wanted to buy a collection of his art pieces for their business and once he got them sold, he can have his assistant deal with everything else in the gallery for the rest of the day and he can come back home and possibly raid his house for any porn his wife might have been watching lately.

Ok so that was a joke but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep his eye out.

It was when he heard the sounds of her gagging loudly in their private bedroom, his eyes widened and his panic state had returned to him with vengeance and his suspicions were confirm.

He was going to be a father.

* * *

He just stood there, staring at his own painting while the men in business suit praises his work in front of him and all confess their desire to buy it and hang it in various rooms.

To them, they think he was but a mere artist admiring his work and basking in the fact that someone important liked his work and although some people are actually nice people, most of these business type men aren't.

To him, however, his mind seemed to be back at home, that very moment where he froze after hearing his wife empty her stomach and cough in discomfort.

He was going to be a father.

He was going to be taking care of another being.

Well he was being a bit dramatic there, considering he has been taking care of Caroline all this time.

It was the thought of him bringing a child into this world, with him as a father, who slipped out of his house on a whim just to make sure he keeps his body only to lose his brother's life is what made him swim and drown in his own panic, over and over.

He had puked his stomach's content at least a good three times and his assistant Camille was getting worried, although he drank coffee only and hasn't eaten since he woke up yet.

It was his fault; he had rushed out after Caroline began to clean herself. He let her know that he was leaving for the Art Gallery and gave her no chance to hold him back from leaving.

He had to Camille not to call the ambulance and cause a scent in front of his art gallery just because he can't phantom the thought of his own child dying because of him. There would be no way on earth; he'd be able to live with that.

When the men finally picked the pieces they would like, he allowed them to pay using their credit cards and they ran off. Just then, Marcel, Camille's husband walked in and for some reason, although he knew what, he was happy to see the guy.

He allowed Marcel to greet his wife before pulling the guy away to his office in the back where he closed the doors shut and made sure Camille was nowhere around to hear this.

"What's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Marcel asked with slight humor to his voice but the glare Klaus sent at him, made all humor fall flat off his face immediately.

"How did you…." He couldn't even find himself to ask the question much less actually allow it to sink in, he was threading a panic line, and he hates those lines.

"How did you…know...uh, how did you know that Camille was…um…pregnant?" he finally asked him, while pouring a glass of bourbon with the sole intent to not meet Marcel's face at the news.

Camille just had her little 3 months old boy and although she should be at home taking care of it and loving it, she left most of the work to Marcel, because she sincerely believed that her big bad husband is afraid of a baby.

His eyes widened, shocker, before he shook the shock and asked "You think Caroline's pregnant?"

He shrugged and quickly downed the contents of his glass and allowed that familiar burn in his throat, keep him all night.

"Well, if she's constantly horny and taking morning trips to see your toilet then yes I believe so" Marcel replied…

His insides and outsides were battling between two forces of wanting his wife happy and pregnant and constant state of panic at the mere thought of him becoming a father.

Marcel's eyes widen as if he just realized something about the man standing before him.

"Caroline's pregnant?" he asked and Klaus swallowed because is she honestly?

"That's not possible because you told me yourself, you wear condoms and she takes the pills, you said you guys don't want children…" he trailed off, as if asking if one of them must have slipped up.

It was actually funny if you think about it. He was the one who was removing his wife's clothing every morning to have his way with her with the sole intention of getting her pregnant and yet here he is when she does get pregnant, completely and utterly shaken with fear and panic and she's not even showing yet.

"Dude, your silence isn't helping me here at all" Marcel stated and Klaus chuckled nervously in reply to his words but he didn't want to give Marcel or Camille false hope for something that may not be true.

Even if it is, maybe

"No she's not pregnant, it's someone else actually" he replied to Marcel softly and dismissing the topic at once.

* * *

About two weeks later, he believed that Caroline wasn't sick and she wasn't much more horny than before and she was not pregnant, just to put his body at rest from panicking all the time and it was going very well.

Until he saw it

The one thing that was mentally banned from the house and the only person that didn't know about it was Caroline; then again, he assumed it was an unspoken agreement between them. Guess not.

The purple and white box that taunted him in his own room, all but demanding that he leave immediately but this was his room, he should not have to go anywhere, if anything and that box should go.

Then again, he doesn't want to confront Caroline about this yet. He would wait until she said something. He would wait until the results of it came to her and she came to him.

He had removed his suit, well okay he didn't exactly remove his suit per say, he took off his dress jacket and dress shoes, the pants was off as well and he flopped on their bed and awaited Caroline's exit from the bathroom.

In the time he was waiting for her, he had fallen asleep and when he woke, it was to the site of his wife sitting sleeping.

She was lying on her side, facing him and there was a smile on her face as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, but what caught his attention was the way her hands clutched her stomach protectively as if protecting it from any harm while she slept and he couldn't help but smile proudly at the sight. He'd like to believe that he was the reason for that smile. It was truly amazing to watch her, even as she slept, she had this aura of energy around her, as if she would pop open her eyes and scream out to the world with the giant toothy grin, he loved it.

He was reminded why he did what he did, for that careless smile, for the silent buzzing energy radiating from her and in their tiny bubble of marriage. She was asleep, lips sealed shut, eyes closed yet he felt as though she would get up from the bed as if she was just resting and squeal and jump and giggle and bounce around at her new situation, if you could call it that.

This was why he did what he did.

* * *

He woke up that night to Caroline caressing her stomach with a sad expression on her face, he couldn't tell what kind of sad was she and it was a drastic change from the smile he had seen when she was asleep, he didn't like it at all. It didn't suit him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he groaned, the sleep still clogged in his throat but worried engulfed the sleep on his face.

It seems that at him being awake had made her even sad, which really made him more worried.

"Caroline…" he called, sitting up, looking right at her as she kept her head down but at least one hand on her stomach.

She then looked to him and he could see the large amount of unshed tears she just released and he watched with pain clutching every organ inside his body as both drops of tears ran down her cheek in a race they both would have won if they were trying to see which made her upset.

"I'm sorry…" he cut her off, truly confused and even more worried than before.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I'm pregnant"

Silence

Complete and utter silence

Why does this news still shock him to his very core? As if he's hearing it for the first time?

Well he is but he's known for days, yet he was still shocked. Maybe it was because he was hearing her say it for the first time.

Still, instead of feigning shock or surprise or something to at least pretend as though he didn't know all this time…

What was the point, eventually she always found out. He could lie to save his own life but he always had a loose tongue and eventually he got caught so why wait till she finds out and risk her wrath?

"Then why the sad face?" he asked with a tiny smile, one just for reassurance.

"You're not mad?" she asked in surprise, wiping the tears from her eyes "or upset?"

"Why would I be ma-?" he froze as realization came over him "Oh"

Oh right, he had all but told her that he didn't want any children in her face just a few weeks ago. Of course if he hadn't planned this from the beginning and she came to him with this, he would have been mad or upset but he isn't.

He's in a state of panic.

He wants to run as fast as he can into the deepest darkest hole he can find and stay right there for the rest of his life. He wants his wife there as well, but the unborn child now growing inside of her was his main reason for running.

"Caroline, why would I be mad or upset that you're pregnant?" it was a stupid question, hearing himself ask it just made him want to take it back and say something else that actually sound right because Caroline didn't have to answer that, he knew the answer.

"You said-" he cut her off.

"I know what I said but aren't you supposed to be happy?" he asked, pulling her hands from her lap and clutching them tightly.

She looked as though she went deep in thought but it only last a few seconds before she replied "I am"

He smirked "Then forget about what I said and be happy"

* * *

About a week later, Caroline and Klaus went to the doctor just to make a quick confirmation of her pregnancy and they were not disappointed. She was 6 weeks along and that everything was looking good and we should have nothing to worry about.

He had done the math in his head, 6 weeks ago was the first he ever slept with his wife without the use of a condom or a pill when he entered her at the time she was waking up, that meant that since then, she's been pregnant.

When Caroline had left the room, leaving him and the doctor alone, he had to ask "If I sleep with my wife, will it harm the child?"

She stared at him with a nonchalant look in her eyes and facial expression before replying "Would you like a pamphlet with 4 pages or should I just give you the two Don'ts when having sex with your wife while she's pregnant?"

"I'll say no to the pamphlet" he replied with a shake of his head.

"Then firstly, during oral, you cannot blow into her vagina, the dust in the air might enter her and cause an infection and anal penetration can also cause an infection as well, when she's close to her due date, trying making her more comfortable during intercourse, laying her sideways and entering her from behind is common and completely safe but other positions can be a little risky but not often life threatening to the fetus. She came here earlier than most women do when they find out that they're pregnant from the tests so she's just at the point where she'll be more aroused then usual and I didn't want to tell her this because she was completely beaming with happiness but the morning sickness will not go away but only lessen as time passes. She cannot smoke, drink any kind of alcohol or wine and take any drugs plus based on her physical appearance, it seems that she works out which means that after her first trimester, she cannot exercise but yoga should be safe enough. Do you still want the pamphlet or did I do a better job?"

Klaus grinned "You saved me a lot of time, thank you"

He turned around to exit the room when the doctor called him; he turned around with a questioning look.

The doctor walked up to him with a sympathetic look on her face and smiled reassuringly "You looked like you were about to be sick at the thought of being a father but let me give you some advice, that child growing inside of her, will be nothing compared to your wife when her hormones kick in"

They both chuckled at that before Klaus extended his thanks and he left with his wife.

* * *

When he reached home and into his bedroom, he was attacked from behind and pushed into the bed flat on his face. Suddenly, someone jumped up behind him and he turned himself around quickly, only to see Caroline sitting astride him with a giant grin to her face.

"What?" he asked.

She giggled in response and leaned forward to crash her lips to his in a frenzied kiss.

When their tongues collide, so did their groins in a frenzied dance to sate their burning desires through their clothing.

When they lost breath, they parted lips but Caroline attacked Klaus's neck with a hunger that only her husband can sate.

Soon, she grew desperate for more, anything but just more, her lips reached to his ear, licking, biting and teasing the lobe of his ear.

"Fuck me" she whispered very soft and innocently but with the tiniest bit of seduction in there, then she grounded on his groin with hers harshly "Hard" she growled hoarsely and Klaus only let out a low growl in response before grabbing her waist and rolling them over quickly and they were like wild animals from then on out.

Clothing was near ripped from their bodies and thrown in some of the weirdest directions, her undergarments were thorn off her body and his boxers were added to the list of clothing everywhere and they were naked and rubbing against each other quite shamelessly.

Caroline let out a squeal in surprise when Klaus entered her, he growled at how tightly she held onto him and how wet she was. He pounded into her with no mercy whatsoever and with power and precision, trying to get as deep as he can into her.

He thrust into her hard, just like she asked but with power too. Each and every thrust pulled a cry or a loud moan, it rocked the bed only slightly and Caroline was to a point where her arms were spread behind her while her head lay to the side with her eyes closed and her mouth hung open as she panted heavily.

He lifted her hips slightly off the bed and rammed into her, causing her eyes to pop open and widen at him.

"Nik…" she gasped as she comes undone in his arms.

He watches in awe as her facial features contort into one of pure and utter pleasure and he feels her around him and he gets ever harder in her, she knows he's not done with her yet.

He reaches over her head and she's too dazed to even care what he's doing now, he pulls a pillow and places it to his side and suddenly he pulls out from her and then she knows that he hasn't finished yet.

He lifts Caroline up flushed against his sweaty skin and her arms go around his neck as their lips collide in a sloppy kiss while he positions the pillow behind Caroline on the bed.

He then pulls away from her lips and turns her around and laying her back down, the pillow is under her lower abs, lifting her hips and ass in the air while her knees bend slightly.

Her head is turned sideways but she can turn it just a bit more and look at him from behind as he enters her. Just as tight and warm and wet as ever and he plants his hands near hers on either side of her head as he thrusts into her. The angle gives him a deeper penetration and she moans loudly in delight.

His moves are slow but with rhythm and he makes sure to breathe deeply, to prolong his release but to give her as much as she can take.

"Nik…" she whimpers "Faster…" she chokes out "Fuck me faster"

He wants to give into her, he always feel like he lives to obey her every word but this is to give her the ultimate pleasure and as much as he would love to make her come undone again, he would also like to prolong her pleasure as well.

"Shh, not yet sweetheart" he rasped.

"Klaus" her voice sounds like she was losing her patience with him and he smirked, she was wild and powerful when she was angry and as much as he wanted to prolong her pleasure, the animal in him wanted the animal in her right now.

He decided that his silence says more than words could and that's when he saw her hands stop clutching the sheets and rest flatly on the bed; he knew he should prepare for a fight.

He watched as she lifted herself up as he was about to thrust into her and suddenly he got even deeper inside of her, he groaned at the pleasure and used his hands to hold on to her waist, holding her against him as he trusted in and out of her slowly.

Then when he thrust into her, she clenched him tightly and her eyes fluttered in delight.

"Ahhhh…." He groaned.

He was weak now, she maneuvered herself to turn around while he was inside of her and pushed him to the side and climb on top of him with a proud smirk on her face as she guided his hard and dripping member back into her warm sheath.

Their eyes locked in a lustful stare as he rotated her hips and grinded into him, she can tell that he was enjoying himself when his jaw clenches because Klaus is not the kind of guy that likes to confess his feelings or what he feels and in some odd way, she likes that. She likes knowing how he feels when she looks at him because she knows him.

His hands landed on her hips and she rips then away and suddenly, because he hasn't worn her down and she feels adventurous for some reason.

So she turns around, in a reverse cowboy style but she pulls up one of his leg in a bent position while the other lays flat on the bed and she raises one of her leg in a bent position as their legs meet together. She holds on to that bent leg with one hand and she turns to face him and notice the intensity he's staring at her with. She places a hand on his chest as she lifts herself up, his clit slowly grinding itself to his thigh and sink back down, causing them both to gasp at the angle.

She continues like this while they stare at each other, their breathing is shallow and quick, almost near panting while she rides him faster, allowing her clit to drag against his thigh, further bringing her to that sweet edge.

He's no longer breathing but panting and his mouth his hung open in silent groans and moans of pleasure, she wants to hear him. She's never been dominating like this, she liked to be dominated, she liked to be possessed, especially by Klaus, but it was time someone possessed him.

She switched up her movements, alternating between riding him harder and gyrating her hips against his in a circular motion harshly, watching his facial expression morph into harsher panting.

She decided to step it up a notch by clenching him as she goes on his member, she receives wide eyed facial expression and finally…

"Bloody hell…" Klaus groaned out through his panting and held onto her hips tighter, guiding her hips up and down on him.

"You like that…." She groaned out and in his blissful state he nodded. She kept clenching him as much as possible and his groans were more frequent and his hisses were music to her ears.

Caroline's hand that was holding on to Klaus's bent knee unwrapped itself from his leg and reached between his legs and started playing with his balls, massaging them thoroughly.

"Fuck Caroline…" he hissed staring at her with an intense facial expression "Shit"

She knew then that his end was near and suddenly the urge to reach his peak was took over her lust for domination and she moved faster and harder on him, not even slowing down as his hands were trying to guide her to do.

She removed her hand from his chest and his balls to place them over his hands and guided them over his body. She put one of his hands on one of her breast and the other came as a shock to Klaus when his fingers felt her lips and she guided his index finger slowly into her mouth as she sucked it in tightly and he gasped through his heavy panting and instinctively, he started pumping his finger into her mouth slowly.

Suddenly, he sat up onto his knees and positioned Caroline properly between his legs and he thrust up into her and they both swore at the sensation, they were both reaching to the edge of that blissful cliff.

After a couple more thrusts, they fell over that wonder cliff of bliss together and they stayed like that, she was on his lap, he was still inside of her and his chin sat on her shoulder and panting against her skin while his hands wrapped around her, hugging her to his sweaty body tightly.

"Someone's been studying the Kama-Sutra…" Klaus panted softly against her shoulder.

She smirked "I did that many years before we met Nik"

He chuckled.

"Did I do my marital duties right and fuck your brains out?" Caroline asked while panting.

She felt him smirk against her skin and pecked her shoulder lightly.

"And then some" he replied and they both laughed.

* * *

Klaus caressed her sides as she slept peacefully at his side.

They had parted away from their bodies to head for a shower, in which they joined together for much more than a shower and they slept together naked.

Of course Klaus woke up first. He just lay there and admired her.

He was waiting for her to wake because that was the best sex of his life, if he can call it that. He wasn't complaining but he was a bit shocked to say the least, it had been just recently that Caroline had become this…vixen in bed but he always knew her to be one. They just preferred the intimacy that came with making love rather than raw and carnal sex.

He could tell she was awake now. He trailed a finger down her side again to prove his statement and she shivered in response, her body was always so responsive.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly.

He saw her cooed and curled herself into a more fetal position and sighed "Like a baby" then paused "Pun intended"

He smirked.

"Sweetheart…" he saw her slowly turn around under the covers that elegantly wrapped her body and smile up at him "Not that I'm complaining or anything because I'm not but may I ask the reason why you attacked me and had your way with me?"

Caroline burst into a fit of giggles at his words and pushed herself closer to him.

"Can't a wife express her love for her husband?" she asked innocently and a hint of sly naughtiness to her tone.

"She can, but I find it quite odd of her to do it after a visit to the doctor…" he trailed off.

She just smiled up at him and placed a hand to his cheek, softly caressing it. He leaned into her touch completely with a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you" she replied, he opened his mouth to respond but she held up her hand "Don't even try to pretend. I'm six weeks along. I checked, it was the week you woke me up with your arousal, then shut me up when I was about to question your lack of condom. Then to top it off, I found my birth control pills in the trash as well as your condoms. Even when I told you it was okay to feel the way you felt, you placed your insecurities aside…." She didn't know in which part of that speech, tears had rolled down her eyes but she wasn't questioning it "I don't want to force you into this Nik; I know you still don't want this…"

"Caroline, you didn't force me to give you what you want. I made that choice. I'm still not sure about it but I am willing to try. I know you'll be a wonderful mother and I will try my very best"

Klaus pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him.

"I promised you the world and then some, I won't let anyone, including myself get in the way of that"

* * *

Caroline and Klaus went on like they usually do since then. They went to work, came home, eat, had sex and went to sleep and when they were for the months that went by.

Caroline had told her friends first. They were all happy for her, knowing how much she wanted to get pregnant and knowing from her that Klaus didn't want children but not knowing the reasons why, they had no hope for Caroline but now they see Klaus in a new but even brighter light than before.

Then she told her mother, Liz was very happy for Caroline and even went as far as hugging Klaus and planting a kiss on his forehead, which shocked both Caroline and Klaus, it was the most intimacy from a mother he was ever given in his life.

Then came his family, Mikael and Esther were dead but he had to tell all of his siblings. They had set up a dinner to announce the news and to say they were all shocked was a giant understatement. Finn's eyes grew and the spoon in his hand had slipped into his plate, Elijah didn't show much shock but a raised eyebrow as if asking 'is that true?' to her, Kol had choked on his drink and went into a coughing fit while chuckling but Rebekah was up and hugging Caroline instantly, already planning on shopping for her niece or nephew's clothing and toys., that dinner could not have gone worst.

Only it did when Kol opened his big mouth and basically yelled to everyone that Klaus had said far too many years ago that he never wanted children and he would gladly get a vasectomy just to make sure it never happened. Klaus tried to kill Kol that night multiple times and what was supposed to be a happy night turned into an awkward one in which Caroline stayed in her bedroom after Kol's declaration and Kol was sent home by Elijah for his behavior. Everyone left and allowed him to consol Caroline about everything.

Kol had come back the next morning to apologize to them both on his behavior and promises that he'll attempt to stop drinking as much as he does.

When her hormones started…'acting up' he agreed with the doctor, she was a handful. He couldn't figure her out at times and then at the worst times on the planet, she would get horny and actually get off her work to come to his gallery. Him being the loving husband, never disappointed and bent her over the desk, but in his defense, she seduced him.

Then came the fourth month and her baby bump was visible to the naked eye, especially through tight shirts. Some of her hormones died down but she would always be extra sensitive during the pregnancy which worked miracles for them both, their sex life went into turbo mode and the thought of actually staying home for the rest of her pregnancy was actually discussed.

Caroline had got to a point where she thought they were even having too much sex so she went to her annual checkup and asked the doctor about it. She replied by saying that it was completely normal and it does help with her pregnancy. Apparently sexual intercourse while pregnant can help to prevent premature birth.

Caroline had told Klaus this and she suddenly felt like she had given him an actual reason to have sex with her more, she wasn't complaining but it'd be nice to not have to change the sheets every night because it was messed up with sweat and cum.

Caroline was huge in her eighth month and Kol made it his mission to crack every joke in the book about her weight. In return, she told all of his siblings that he was obsessed with Harry Potter which made him the laughing stock for quite some time.

In their ninth and final month, Klaus had officially lost it. He went insane; he read more baby books than Caroline had ever read in her life and considering the fact that she was a bookworm that was saying something. He's even gone as far attempt to do practice drills with his car to see how fast he can get there but Caroline was able to stop him and sooth his nerves.

When her water broke, it couldn't have been at the worst time on the bloody planet.

She heard a knock on the door and went to see who it is.

It was Tatia Petrova, Caroline teaches her daughter, Nadia.

This woman always had a problem with her teaching methods but because Nadia liked Caroline and always made a fuss when her mother tried to change teachers, Tatia was stuck with her until her little girl graduated.

"Hello Ms. Forbes, may I come in, I'd like to speak with you about matters concerning my daughter" Tatia said and Caroline knew this woman is planning on barking up this tree today and if Caroline was pregnant to the point where she was ready to pop, she would have allowed Tatia to rant until she was satisfied and went on with her life but not today, not now and not when she was pregnant!

"No you cannot enter, I cannot talk to you at this point in time especially in my condition so I hope you can find it in that frost bite hidden in your chest to forgive me when I slam this door in your face" Caroline said with a tired voice and made move to close the door when Tatia's hand shot out and stopped the door from moving.

"If you don't leave, I'll be forced to call the police and have you arrested for trespassing, please Ms. Petrova, I am in no mood or condition to listen to you" Caroline tried to close the door again but Tatia stopped it once more.

"You are pregnant, not dying, grow up" she spat and Caroline's eyes growled at the woman in front of her.

"Tatia, I do not want to speak to you, you have nothing to discuss with me because I am on paternity leave which means that until I have given birth and recovered, you cannot come near me and demand to see me against my will-"

Then Caroline can feel the liquid running down her legs and she knew.

Her water broke.

She ran to her phone, forgetting Tatia completely and called Klaus. He was at the gallery supervising his art being placed on the empty walls. He picked up on the first ring.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she heard him ask.

"My water broke" she simply replied, listening to his response.

"You need to get to the hospital" he then said in a panic stricken voice.

"I can't drive in my state" she pointed out, looking down at her stomach and waiting the contractions.

"No one is close enough to you to get you there…" he trailed on with a pant. She guessed he was making his way to his car to break every traffic law known and the unknown.

Then she noticed that Tatia was still standing at the door, looking at her intently.

"There is someone…you get to the hospital, I'll be there" she stated and hung up then looked to Tatia.

"I need to get to the hospital…" she told her and waited for a response but all she received was a contraction, it hurt like a bitch and clutched the side of her thighs in pain.

"Now" she stated with more manic.

It really didn't take long for Caroline to get to the hospital, Tatia responded with speed to her side, dragging her to the car and speeding off to the nearest hospital. Tatia handed Caroline over to the nurses and now she stands in the waiting room for her husband, she had left her daughter in the care of his father and she didn't want her daughter spending too much time with that man, he was bad news and she didn't want back in that lifestyle again, she had someone else to take care of now.

When her husband arrived, she sighed in relief, but she wasn't a monk, she had to admire. The man was beautiful, no doubt and Tatia really did want to know how Caroline had managed to snag such a man like him, does he have brothers?

Just then, another man, in a suit walked in behind and rested a hand on Caroline's husband's shoulders and her eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets. He was a panty dropper, that's for sure. She had to resist the urge to spread her legs apart because she knew her underwear might have actually fallen to the ground.

Then she saw a woman run in and search around, finding the guys and hugged Caroline's husband first then patted him on his back before moving to the other guy and hugging him, then she planted a kiss on his lips, causing Tatia to frown. Why all the good men were already taken?

Caroline's husband spotted me and he was curious. He had met me before, she had made sure to let herself be noticed in front of him when she was arguing with Caroline about something and he walked right in, excusing himself for interrupting.

He walked over to her and she could tell that he was worried, why has no man ever worried about her before like that?

"I know you" he simply stated.

Tatia nodded "I came to visit Caroline when her water broke, she asked me to drop her here…" she replied a bit nervously.

He let out a sigh of relief and mumbled a thank you. She nodded and told him to check with the nurse about him going in before leaving.

She walked towards the exit, watching behind as her husband checked with the nurse and dashed off to meet her and while admiring, strong hands gripped her shoulders, forcing her to turn forward, ready to attack him with her words and hopefully her heels when her jaw went slack at the beautiful man in front of her in a suit with a doctor's jacket hanging over his shoulders as if he was just arriving to work.

"Watch out beautiful, you might knock someone down" he smiled "Although when you turned around, I have to say that you would have knocked me down anyways"

She smiled a little shyly and internally wondered what was wrong with her.

He removed his hands from her shoulders and placed one hand out to her "Dr. Alexander"

She smiled "Tatia"

* * *

Klaus had dealt with many things during the pregnancy, Caroline's anger, her horny side, her happy, her sad, her upset and everything else, but nothing, not even the doctor had prepared him for this.

She was in so much pain, or what the doctors were telling him while she swore and growled at him that she's in so much pain that the common way for women to let it out is to get angry, even at things they aren't angry about to begin with, which he found odd.

It was when she started insulting the doctors for not doing their jobs right, he tried to reason with her…if only he had listened when the doctor shook her head…

"You…you sexy beautiful god had to come into my life, make me fall in love with you and put a fucking engagement ring on my damn finger while I was sleeping, only to wake with up to you kneeling in front of me asking to be your wife…." She chuckled at the last words as if they were funny and he stood straight, eyes wide, body tense as he took in her words.

"And I was so in love with you that the only words that were even in my head were yes and it just flew out of my mouth like water….this is where it got me!"

"I'm swollen with your child because you can't bear to see me sad, you have to give me the world and then some or else you'll convince yourself that you will be a horrible husband when you have been doing a perfect job this entire time!"

"Do you know how annoying you are when you compliment me 50 times a freaking day? You can't help it can you, you just HAVE to make me feel perfect all the goddamn time-" she froze in her words and suddenly a high pitched scream left her mouth and had her gasping harshly for air.

The doctor looked like relief spread through her "Looks like this child is ready to come out, Caroline, I need you to push"

"I can't" she rasped "I'm….I just can't"

Klaus snapped out of his shock to move closer to her and grab her hand, and near begged her to look at him.

"Who knows you better than yourself?" he asked.

Caroline hesitated before answering "You"

"Then if I say you can do it, you can, now we're going to count to three and then push, then I want you to squeeze my hand as tight as you can okay?" she nodded.

Caroline did exactly as she was told when they counted and she pushed, she squeezed and Klaus underestimated her strength. His eyes widen and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as his fingers pulled together in her grip as they squished together and turned red in her hand.

They kept this up a couple of times and Klaus was beginning to feel lightheaded but he knew she can do this….

Then he hears her let out a loud huff and flopped back into the bed and a loud piercing cry rang through the room.

His eyes landed on the little bundle, screaming and wiggling in the doctors hands before his eye sight blacked out in front of him and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

When Klaus's eyes fluttered open, he was met with bright lights that blinded him immediately. He closed them and allowed them to adjust to everything around him before opening his eyes again and looking up frantically, as he assessed his surroundings.

"My brother's back from the living" he heard a familiar voice said from next to him.

He turned to his side and sure enough and much to his distaste, Kol was sitting at the edge of the bed looking right at him with his ever cocky smirk.

"Kol why are you here…" he groaned and then he wondered "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital room, on a bed because you passed out" Kol said with a straight face before bursting into a fit of laughter

His memories came back and instantly, he sat up on the chair, looking around him.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked.

"In the room next door, couldn't leave you on the floor mate"

Klaus rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed, earning a piercing headache.

"Careful mate, you hit your head on the way down" Kol snickered before skipping out of the room.

Klaus made his way out of the room and went to the room next door. He could see Elijah and Katherine facing Caroline from the front of the bed, his brother and his wife standing to the side and Rebekah to the other side with Stefan, her boyfriend.

"Can I hold her?" Kol asked with a chipper tone.

_Her, it's a girl?_

"Nobody's touching my baby until Klaus does first "Caroline said firmly, causing Kol to frown and look up at him.

"Nik, come hold her so I can" Kol called to him and the entire room shifted, turning around to face him. He realized that the doctor was still in the room.

"He can't" the doctor said from behind the bed, they all stare at her in confusion.

The doctor looks down, he looks down too and then he sees it, then he feels it, the aching pain in his hand and the numbness, he feels nothing in his hand.

"Why can't I feel my hand?" he asked in mild panic.

"Oh god, did I break it?" Caroline asked, turning to face the doctor.

"No" she chuckled and shook her head "I numbed your hand. She squeezed your hand so tight that she had a lock on your blood circulation and you passed out"

"So it wasn't from the initial shock that he just became a father?" Kol asked and Klaus sent him a glare that should kill

"Sorry to burst your bubble"

He made his way to the doctor "You can still salvage what's left of it and tell me your name"

Everyone groaned at his antics.

"None of your business" the doctor replied.

"Go to dinner with me?" he asked.

She took a step close an spoke "I only date men, sorry"

With that, she smiled at the couple and strolled out of the room, leaving a smirking Klaus and Elijah and a flabbergasted Kol.

"Can you guys leave us for a moment?" Caroline asked and they all left the room, including Kol who had yet to come to an understanding of what had just happened to him.

Klaus went towards Caroline has she held the little girl _his little girl _in her arms.

He leaned forward and he was in awe.

Her eyes were big, and blue and beautiful. She had a little bit of scattered blonde hair on her head and her skin was fair, like Caroline's. She looked like the spitting image of her mother and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Caroline cooed at her, playing with her hand.

"Yes…." He trailed off, standing on Caroline's side and getting a good look of their new creation.

She looked up at him "I want you to name her"

He looked at her, a little flustered and overwhelmed by everything.

"Charlotte" he simply stated and smiled down at them both, the first positive thought he had in years.

He can do this.

* * *

**Reviews? I really wanna know what you guys think.**


End file.
